The production of P(AS) for a variety of industrial and commercial uses has been known for some time. P(AS) is moldable into various articles including, but not limited to, parts, films, and fibers by means of, for example, injection molding and extrusion molding techniques. These articles have utility in a variety of applications where heat and chemical resistance properties are desired. For example, P(AS) can be utilized as a material for preparing electrical and electronic parts and automotive parts.
Generally, P(AS) is prepared by contacting reactants comprising a dihalogenated aromatic compound, a first polar organic compound, and a sulfur source under polymerization condition to produce a polymerization reaction mixture. In recovery of high molecular weight P(AS) product from the polymerization reaction mixture, a commercially unusable mixture remains. The high molecular weight P(AS) product is utilized for commercial purposes, as described above.
The recycle mixture comprises low molecular weight P(AS) and linear and cyclic P(AS) oligomers. The recycle mixture often is called "slime" due to its undesirable physical characteristics. Unfortunately, the recycle mixture, even though it comprises low molecular weight P(AS) and linear and cyclic P(AS) oligomers, has little or no commercial value. Thus, the recycle mixture often is disposed of in landfills or other disposal facilities.
There is a need in the P(AS) industry for a process to recover, recycle, and/or polymerize the recycle mixture to produce a high molecular weight P(AS).